


All My Love To You

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Heart.It's Will's seventeenth birthday. He hopes Nico will take his virginity. Nico his a hopeless romantic and the night is perfect.T- this is NOT smut. Just some very clearly implied sexual content.





	All My Love To You

On the morning of Will’s seventeenth birthday, he woke up to his siblings around him. Some wore party hats and some had kazoos in their mouths. They sang and played happy birthday. Will was reminded every year why he loved his birthday being in the summer. He got to spend it with his whole family. And this year he would also get to spend it with his amazing boyfriend, none other than Nico di Angelo.

Will smiled and sat up when the song came to an end. “Thanks guys.”

He went off to the bathroom, ready to start his day.

**XxX**

Working in the infirmary wasn’t too bad that day. The most Will had to do was calm a younger camper when they thought the cut on their arm was going to kill them. Because there weren't a whole lot of injuries, Will was able to take off his shift early.

After lunch, he had gone back to Apollo cabin to celebrate with his siblings his turning seventeen. It had been fun, but Nico was really looking forward to his time with Nico that night.

Will hadn’t told Nico yet, but he was ready. Ready for everything with Nico. He wanted to take that next step. He wanted Nico to take his virginity.

**XxX**

That night when Will went to Hades cabin, per Nico’s instructions, he was nervous. Nico had told him to pack a bag and that he was spending the night there. That only made Will wander what Nico had planned.

When Nico opened the door, he welcomed Will in with a kiss. “Hey beautiful.”

Will just smiled. “Hey.”

Will dropped his bag by the bed and saw Nico going and grabbing a rectangular wrapped gift off the nightstand.

“I got you something,” Nico said, biting his lip.

Will laughed. “I see that.”

Nico handed Will the gift. Will unwrapped it and saw a picture frame. He flipped it over, expecting it to be a picture of the two of them.

It wasn’t. It was… and MRI?

“Is this a heart?” Will asked.

Nico nodded. “It’s my heart.”

Will looked at it. That was the most cliche thing anybody had ever done for him. Nico was literally giving him his heart. Will smiled hugging Nico. “I love it.”

Nico smiled and pulled back.

“How’d you get an MRI done?”

Nico sighed, laughing. “Jason took me to a doctor in the city. We told him I was having chest pains frequently. There is now an appointment in a week that I won't be showing up for.”

Will laughed. “You did that for me?”

Nico nodded. “Anything for you.”

Will smiled and placed the picture on the nightstand. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck.

“Will…” He said. “I want you. I want you in ways that are unbecoming of a gentleman”

Will chuckled at Nico’s old timed wording. “I want you too, Nico. I’m ready for the next step”

Nico smiled..”I want to give myself to you. I want you to be my first Will.”

Will smiled and leaned down to kiss Nico. All the nerves left him as he carried Nico to the bed. Despite it being his first time and all, Will found things came naturally for him and Nico. They fit together perfectly.

Nico was able to bottom with minimal pain and Will found the entire situation intoxicating. Will was glad that Nico was his first. Will had also found out that night, he _really_ liked sex with Nico. Nico was truly a god in the sheets.

When they were done, Will laid panting next to Nico, their hands clasped between them. It just felt so right to be with Nico like this. “Wow,” Nico panted.

Will nodded in approval. “Wow.”

Nico turned on his side to look at Will, a large smiled on his face. “You’re amazing,” he said.”I love you so much.”

Will smiled back and gave Nico a kiss. “I love you too.”

Nico shifted then. “I think there's cum dripping out of my ass,”

Will laughed, tilting his head back. They hadn't bothered using condoms because they were both clean, obviously. They had both been virgins. And on top of that, neither of them were getting pregnant unless there was some kind of supernatural force making it happen.

“I’m gonna shower,” Nico said, getting up. He was turned away from Will, swaying his hips in a way that was oh so sexy. He called back over his shoulder. “You can join if you want.”

And Will did. Round two had had the awkwardness that their first time should have had. That was probably because they were trying to maneuver around Nico’s small shower though. When they were out and dry, they didn’t even bother dressing.

They replaced the sheets on Nico’s large bed together before falling asleep in each others arms. Will didn’t regret losing his virginity. He was glad that Nico had it. He loved Nico. Even if they didn’t end up together in the long run, Will would always be comforted that his first time was with somebody that he loved and trusted.

**XxX**

Waking up in the morning, pressed against Nico’s naked back was amazing.

Will wrapped a hand around Nico’s abdomen, trailing his fingers around the relaxed muscle. Nico hummed in his sleep and Will began kissing a specific nerve behind Nico’s ear. Nico was particularly sensitive there. Nico moaned in his sleep but didn’t wake.

Will chuckled and bit there. Then Nico woke. He turned In Wills’s arms so he was on his back, Will on his side leaning over him. Will propped his head up on his elbow. “Good morning, lovely.”

Nico smiled. “Morning, sunshine.”

Will smiled and gave Nico a peck on the lips. “I have a morning shift today.”

Nico sighed at the topic. “I have a class to teach.”

Will hummed and kissed Nico again. “We’re going to be late.”

Nico hummed, “Okay.”

When they were done with their morning… activities, Nico moved to get out of the bed.

Will chuckled a bit as Nico grunted. Will watched as Nico slowly trotted over to the bathroom, a slight limp in his step. “Sore?”

“You could say that again.” Nico said.

Will chuckled and climbed out of bed, going to his bag. This had been the best birthday of his life.


End file.
